Spirited Away: Far Longer Than Forever
by Matrix Taylor
Summary: Life goes on, but their love remain. Takes place after the movie. *oneshot*


Far Longer Than Forever

By: Matrix Taylor

Type: Romance

Rated: K+

Movie: Mizaki's Spirited Away

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Boredom and a change of pace is what prompted me to write a fic for Spirited Away using this song. R&R

DISCLAIMER: Mizaki's Spirited Away & Far Longer Than Believe song does not belong to me.

Chihiro, settled in her new room in her new house with her parents, looked out at the night sky from her window and sighed. Even though it has not been very long, Chihiro already missed everyone back in the Otherworld. She especially missed her Kohaku, her very first friend in the Spirit World. But he was not only "just a friend". Kohaku meant more to her then anyone in the whole world, not including her parents. She wanted to tell him so right before she left the Spirit World, but there was not much time. But he swore that they would see each other again. She knew he was not lying to her when he said it. Kohaku has never lied to her. And she felt deep in her heart that they would see one another again too. And this time, she will tell him everything.

_"If I could go back again, I'd run to him today. And somehow I know he's on his way to me. Kohaku…you and I were meant to be." _Chihiro sung softly. _"Far longer than forever I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me, although we're far apart."_

Back in the Spirit World, Kohaku lie awake looking up at the ceilings, allowing his thoughts to drift. As always, even when he did not mean them to, they drifted back to Chihiro. Oh…how he missed her. He still could remember how they met and the day she saved him from dying. He also remembered the day she left and the promise they made. He wanted to tell her then that he loved her. Unfortunately, because they were in a rush, he never got that chance. But he did make a vow that they would meet again. He will somehow find a way back to her. It was one of the main reasons why he wished to gain his freedom from Ababa. He longed to take her hand again and never have to let go. He wanted to see that familiar sparkle in her eyes again when she laughed or simply happy. He wanted to make her happy. Sometimes when he closed his eyes, he felt her near him, her voice whispering in his ear.

"_Far longer than forever. As constant as a star. I close my eyes and I am where you are." _Kohaku sung softly.

Chihiro's smile became a small frown as she thought of Kohaku. What if he found someone new or did not feel the same way? The thought made her heart hurt. She instantly willed the troubling thought away. She was sure Kohaku loved her. She felt it and saw it in his eyes. She knew it may take awhile, but he will find her and they can finally be together forever.

_"A sure as the dawn brings the sunrise. We've an unshakable bond."_

He frowned as the thought that Chihiro will grow older and love someone new crossed his mind. In time, she may forget about him and their promise to meet again. She will age and live a full life without him. Quickly, Kohaku pushed the thought away. Kohaku, with an unshakable will most dragons have, believed that Chihiro will be waiting for him. His Chihiro…

"Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond…"

Although separated by time and place, Chihiro and Kohaku's thoughts became as one as they continued to sing, hoping the other may be listening and thinking of the other.

Kohaku: _Far longer than forever…_

Chihiro: _Far longer than forever…_

Kohaku_: I swear that I'll be true._

Chihiro_: I swear that I'll be true._

_(I made an everlasting vow to find a way to you. Far longer than forever…like no love ever known…And with your love I'll never be alone.)_

Chihiro left the window and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over her after climbing in and turned out the lights.

_"Far longer than forever…"_

_"Much stronger than forever…" _Kokaku sings before letting out a yawn and slowly closed his eyes, falling to sleep dreaming of the one he loves.

As her eyes close shut to fall into slumber she sings, _"And with your love I'll never be alone."_

_ End_

Tell me what you think…


End file.
